


Morning

by fallon1837



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon1837/pseuds/fallon1837
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Morning

Fallon woke up to the sound of her name on Liam’s lips. Her eyelids fluttered open and she rolled over to see him still sleeping beside her. She could have sworn she heard him calling for her, but she must have just been in that weird period between sleeping and waking. 

She was happy to be sharing a bed with him again. With Connor around it just felt wrong to sleep there with his child down the hall. Fallon had only agreed to stay over last night because it was late, Connor was asleep, and she figured she could sneak out in the morning without him noticing. She glanced at the alarm clock and it was only 6:08 am. Liam usually got out of bed at 7:00 to get Connor to school by 8:30, so she should have plenty of time to sneak out. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Liam sighed out, “Fuck, Fal.” His eyelids were fluttering, an indication he was dreaming, and from the sound of his soft moans it wasn’t a very innocent one. The lack of physical contact was affecting them both. She had been on edge all week and hadn’t really considered that he was feeling the same way. 

Fallon ran a hand down his shirtless chest and, even asleep, he responded to her touch. He leaned in to her hand and let another moan fall from his lips. She weighed her options before ultimately deciding they had both waited long enough. She slowly got off the bed to lock the door, not willing to take any chances considering the circumstances in which she met Connor. She slipped her silk nightgown over her head, leaving her in just a baby blue thong. 

She didn’t want her fiancée to wake up yet so she carefully peeled back the duvet and inched down his pajama bottoms and boxers. She placed one knee on either side of his calves and bent over to slowly lower her mouth onto his morning wood. It felt like ages since she had had him in her mouth. She moved her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his length, focusing on waking him up before she picked up her pace. She heard his moans rise slightly in volume and she knew he was almost awake. 

Liam slowly started to wake up, willing himself to stay in his dream, the only action he’d gotten in the last couple weeks. Still half asleep, he was overcome by the very realistic sensation of Fallon’s mouth around him. He remembered she stayed the night and his eyes shot open. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He took in her naked form before seeing his cock disappear between her pink lips. 

Before he could get lost in the pleasure fear flashed across his face, “Fallon, the door.” Fallon came up for air just long enough to say, “Locked,” before she resumed sucking him off. Liam laced his fingers in her hair and enjoyed the feeling of her hollowing her cheeks and moving faster. She caught him by surprise when she reached around to massage his balls. He involuntarily bucked his hips in surprise at the unexpected action. He immediately regretted it and apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ “Shh. Come on, baby. I know you need to cum.” she cut him off. 

She deepthroated his entire length and set a quick pace. He knew he couldn’t last much longer. It had been so long and she looked so hot and her mouth felt so good. “I’m close, baby.” Fallon kept her pace and sucked harder. Liam moaned again and she knew that was it. “Fal, I’m cumming.” He watched three long spurts of cum fall on her tongue as she used her hand to milk him dry. She licked the last drops of cum from his cock and swirled her tongue around the head. “Stop, Fal. Sensitive.” She knew she needed to stop but couldn’t help herself from deepthroating him one last time. His mind went blank and he could have sworn he blacked out for a few seconds. 

When he opened his eyes she was tucking her blouse into her skirt. She smiled at him and went to kiss him on the lips. He slipped his hand up her skirt to stroke her over her underwear. She stopped him, “No, baby. I have to go before he gets up.” He withdrew his hand but pulled her in for another kiss. “That hardly seems fair to you.” She finished fastening the buttons on her sleeve before playfully replying, “Come see me at lunch. I’ll clear my schedule... and my desk.” Liam readily agreed and watched her apply a full face of makeup in under two minutes. 

“I missed sleeping in the same bed as you,” he told her. She hummed in agreement, brushed out her curls, and swept them into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. It wasn’t her first choice for a hairstyle, but it would have to do for today. She grabbed her purse and jacket before leaning in to give him another kiss. “Can I have my ring?” He rolled over to her side of the bed and retrieved the giant diamond before slipping it on her finger. She kissed him again before whispering, “I’m yours. We will get through this together. I love you so much.” He kissed the diamond on her left hand and told her, “I love you, too.” And with that she was out the door. His alarm went off a few minutes later and for once he was happy he was woken up so early.


End file.
